The present invention relates to a drive unit, in particular for radial blowers.
Drive units of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such radial blowers is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 43 34 124 A1. The drive unit in this reference has a damping element assembled from a sleeve which is fitted on a bearing pin and a damping bushing composed of elastic material and mounted on the outer wall of the sleeve. The damping bushing engages over the holder at both end sides with radially extending brackets. For non-rotatable fixation of the damping element in the holder, the latter has a cam-shaped projections which engage in associated depressions in the damping bushing. Such a damping element eliminates motor vibrations and reduces the disturbing noises.